


Nurturing Rook

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's one thing to hear and another thing to meet. Clark's impressed
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Nurturing Rook

“Superman.” The soft voice made Clark stop before he could fly off. He had only shown his face at this event because he knew that if he had turned up at this event as Clark. He knew that Lex would have turned him away out of pure spite.

He could have Clark shot down as Superman but the public would have more to say if Lex did that. There was a benefit to Clark and Lex sharing Kon so publicly. Clark had originally balked at having Superman and Kal be the ones that Kon was tied to but Bruce knew what he was about after all.

Bruce always knew what he was about. He knew Lex, he knew people and he knew how money truly moved. Without Bruce’s guidance Clark would have lost this fight with Lex a long time ago or worse. He wouldn’t have Kon that was for certain.

Clark hovered over the balcony his gaze on the one that had called him. He had not been expecting her to call out to him. He knew who she was, way better than she would think. The moment she had exploded onto the scene the Planet had run an article on her.

Clark had done some poking, in and out of uniform but the problems were more with her family than with her. He would have forgotten about her if it hadn’t been for Lois making a few remarks about her getting closer and closer to the circles that Lex ran in.

“Miss Jessica.” Clark had fight back his amusement as he looked her over. She was truly beautiful but young. Her makeup and the way she held herself could not change the youth that Clark could see.

Dark eyes, long dark hair. She reminded Clark a bit of someone that belonged in his own past but this was not the time to go there. He noted Hope and Charity lurking just beyond the door and hid his smile as he drifted a little closer to the ground. he did not want to hurt the young girl’s neck after all.

“I just wanted a quick word with you.” She held her silver bag loosely in her right hand but Clark could see right through it. Several things were in that purse. The normal things women usually went around with and there right before his eyes was a gun. “I know how people feel but I wanted to talk to you Superman. Kal-El.” She finished in a smile.

“Talk to me?” Clark murmured. “Why?”

“Well.” She laughed softly. “You are not blind Kal-El. Neither are you stupid. I assumed you would have had an opinion on this. On me. I’m the mother of your future grandchild after all. It would be rather… lacking in tact and taste to ignore you when Kon is your son.”

Clark felt amusement spread through his body as he glanced at her stomach. He could see everything. The child was a little more than four months along but she was hiding it magnificently. “Kon’s chosen an amazing woman.” Clark let his gaze meet hers before he smiled. “And you… Lex must love you.”

Because she was everything that Lex adored. Smart, feisty and confident. She was fearless too and her intelligence. If half of what Clark had heard about her was true that meant that this woman one day would lead the world to change. A good one.

“Lex.” She laughed softly. “He can be a little intimidating.” She cupped her stomach with a wry laugh before she smiled. “But he truly loves Kon and he accepts me. Welcomes me.” She met his gaze head on her eyes holding him where he floated. “What do you think of the mother of your grandchild Kal? What do you think about having a grandchild?” She laughed. “Because I know you must have thought it would have been years before this happened.”

“I’m glad it’s you.” Clark admitted as he lowered his gaze to her stomach. The child in there was connected to him. Connected to Lex. It was truly amazing. “I heard about the things you told him, the things you made him do. Kon’s happy because of you. You scolded him… you were- you are his friend. His best friend.” Clark smiled. “Although considering your position I have to admit I don’t understand… why. I’m thankful but I don’t understand.”

“Why I won’t marry Kon?” She giggled then. “Kal… why would I tie your son down after everything I’ve done to make him fly? Besides… my family would freak if I got them any closer to Lex Luthor.” She snickered. “I can’t imagine what they would do if they had to endure me marrying his heir. This child? This is Kon’s family.” She rubbed her stomach before she smiled. “I helped Kon?” Her murmur seemed directed towards herself. “Kon saved me. He keeps saving me. This child is what he needs. So I move for Kon.”

“You love him.” Clark could understand love. So many times, so many ways. So many people he had loved. So many had left him and so many had forgotten him. So many had stopped loving him back. “He loves you.”

Kon had spoken many times about how she drove him crazy. _“She’s like what a year older?”_ He had laughed to Clark. _“She drives me mad I can’t think about anyone else but she makes me want to be better. Stronger. She makes me want to pick her up and kiss her too.”_ He had laughed. _“Make her hush and blush for five minutes before her brain kicks into science and theology mode. She’s my best friend.”_ Kon had admitted with an expression Clark had a long time seen on his own face in the mirror when he had been thinking about his own friend. _“I adore her.”_

“I love him.” She smiled before she reached a hand out to Clark. He took it and the frailness of her made his breath catch. “I want the best for him. I’ll always move for his best interest. Even if I have to eventually go toe to toe with Luthor.” She giggled. “Feel Kal.” She pressed his hand against her stomach. “That’s your grandchild.” She smiled. “How do you feel?”

Oh she was just perfect; Lex must be head over heels for his new daughter in law because Clark couldn’t see Kon or Lex letting her get away. “Lex must love you.” Clark smiled as he tuned into the feeling of life. “He and Kon must love you to bits. You suit them.” He told her and she blushed. “You’re perfect.” He admitted. This girl, she was made to be Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> How many teen dad Kon fics do I have...................a lot lmao 
> 
> Anyway Jessica here went from best friend with benefits to girlfriend and if Lex gets his way she WILL be his daughter in Law


End file.
